The Road to Albion
by slicediced
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed now it's time for everyone to deal with the consequences. Merlin and Arthur 's destiny is unraveling around them and both must take their own paths in order to save their future and the future of Albion. They must fight against political strife, wars and magical imbalances with unlikely allies in order to unite Albion. This is a post-series 4.
1. Chapter 1

"**GAIUS! GAIUS! STAY WITH ME!"**

Arthur ran towards the screaming cutting through the remains of the courtyard. The large fires and debris hinders his view as the smoke suffocated his air-deprived lungs. He presses on and sees a large group gathered in the middle of the courtyard. Arthur shifts through the crowd to see Merlin and Guinevere at the center of the blood stained ground around a body.

Merlin kept crying and screaming at the head on his lap while Guinevere was still working frantically to staunch the bleeding and bandage the wound. Arthur could feel his throat close and his stomach drop. He didn't need to see Guinevere's distressed look, or steady hands shaking to know.

Gaius has already lost too much blood.

There seemed to be no end to the river of blood escaping from the large gash travelling from the right shoulder the left hip. Arthur knelt next to Guinevere and softly held her hands and took them away from the body. He held her close as she finally broke down in tears sobbing and panting into the crook of his neck. He looked down to see both their hands soaked in blood. Arthur could feel the bile in his throat rising. He strained to see Merlin and Gaius through his teary eyes as they whispered and held each other.

"_Merlin..my..boy"_ Gaius stuttered short of breath. He weakly held up his left hand which Merlin pressed to his face as he kissed it. Merlin was inconsolable as tears kept streaming down his face one after another. His clothes were soaked in blood and sticking to his skin as the night air swept through the courtyard, chilling both him and Gaius. Merlin felt like he was the one with a large gaping wound. He couldn't breathe as his body filled with dread, and began to feel sick. His head was pounding and he didn't even think about his actions and he held Gaius's head closer and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"_I am sorry to do this Gaius...I am so sorry"_

Merlin suddenly closed his eyes as more tears streamed down as he held Gaius closer. Merlin opened his eyes opened and they suddenly started to change.

Arthur saw a flash of gold.

A sharp pain quickly spread across his chest. Arthur felt like his heart was being crushed under a massive weight as his lungs tightened and screamed for air. He couldn't move; couldn't breathe. Panic shot through his body as he began to feel light headed. The gasps and screams of the crowd around him, the loud pounding of feet on the flagstone as they ran, the smell of fire and smoke all suddenly seemed to attack his senses at once. His head was throbbing and he could barely see the scene in front of him enough to understand what's going on. No matter how much he didn't want to believe what was happening he could feel it in the air.

The rush of magic building up in the air around Merlin as he sees Gaius's eyes widen

Merlin ignored all the noise from the crowd around him as he moved his hand over Gaius's wound.

"_Merlin.." _Gaius panted

"_Now ..."_ he heaves _"is not the time."_

"I am sorry Gaius ...but I can't just watch you die. Not without trying"

He placed his glowing hand on top of Gaius's wound and focused all his magic while reciting the spell. Both men became slowly engulfed in a soft yellow light as the remaining crowd ran.

The bright light forced Arthur into action as he instinctively pulled Guinevere behind him and moves his sword forward ready to attack. Arthur was barley in control; his breath was still shaky, he felt sick to his stomach while his mind began to race and his heart breaking. When he caught sight of some knights moving forward he signaled them to fall back.

Despite the chaos in his mind and watching as his world falls apart in front of his eyes. There is one thing he knew. Even as Arthur's mind pieced together Merlin's betrayal and his lies there was only one thing remaining that he knew for certain.

**Merlin would never hurt Gaius.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Merlin what are you doing?"Arthur yelled as he turned to see Merlin standing still amid the chaos staring at the direction of the courtyard. "Now is hardly the time to be day dreaming Merlin!" _

_Arthur huffed. "In case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of an invasion"_

"_I am sorry Arthur I have to go" Merlin said to Arthur. He suddenly looked very pale and shaken._

"_Are you feeling alright? Did you get hurt?" Arthur asked concerned as he looked Merlin over for any injuries._

"_I am fine" Merlin smiled weakly and continued voice cracking "I ju- I just remembered I promised Gaius I would come back and help with the wounded."_

_Arthur looked at him suspiciously, Merlin never leaves his side during battle. No matter how many times Arthur had shouted, ordered or threatened him. _

_Arthur believed every person had a right to run and take shelter during battle especially if they aren't fighters. He always tried to give Merlin this choice not that it matters as Merlin never considers the option. This was the first time Merlin had asked even indirectly. Arthur knows he can't order Merlin to stay with him. Merlin wasn't a knight, a soldier or even a squire, he could barley defend himself much less fight against others. Arthur knows he forgets this sometimes as Merlin was second to none when it came to bravery. He makes up for his lack of skill with a great willingness to help and support. Merlin's resourceful, and smarts has saved Arthur's life more times than he can count. But after years of foolish-bravery even Merlin must have his limits, Arthur reasoned. He tried not to show any disappointment on his faces as he nodded, granting permission. _

_The Citadel would be safer for Merlin than out here. He reached out and squeezed Merlin's shoulder "Be careful, stick to the outer corridor" Arthur said firmly. _

_When he saw Merlin's conflicted and almost terrified expression he punched his arm trying to calm him. "And for God's sake Merlin try not to attract attention to yourself. Your ears are big enough as it is."_

_Arthur smiled weakly as he waited for Merlin to calm down and reply. Merlin attempted to smile back. "Stay safe you prat and good luck"._

_He once again looked down at the flagstone, when he raised his head his eyes he looked miserable._

"_Merlin we'll get through this. We've fought worse battles than this and won. Don't you have any faith in me?" Arthur felt ridiculous standing in the middle of a battle field trying to comfort Merlin. _

_However, Merlin was also the last person Arthur thought would ever lose faith in him. He couldn't count the amount of times he looked to Merlin for strength when his resolve seemed lost. It was important to him that Merlin still believed in him even if others or he himself didn't._

"_I want to Sire." Merlin sighed as he looked at Arthur with tears in the corner of his eyes. Arthur suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. _

_Merlin took closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled softly and looked at Arthur with a look of despair. He slightly whispered a phrase and was off. Arthur stood there and watched until he couldn't even see his figure anymore as his small frame disappeared into the chaos and smoke. Arthur was suddenly overcome with an uneasy feeling as Merlin's words continued to echo in his mind leaving him shackled to the ground. _

"_**Goodbye Arthur."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin faded in and out of consciousness for what felt like weeks. He was never wake for more than a few minutes at a time. Merlin was dreaming. There was no sense in these dreams. Random images floated through his mind he remembered his first night in Camelot looking out his window to see the large majestic city turn into little specks of light when she sleeps mirroring the stars in the sky. He dreamt of the cold wind coming in through his window during sweltering nights, the aroma of freshly baked bread in the kitchen. Hot soup waiting for him at the Physician's quarters after the end of a long day.

His moments of lucidity were few and far in-between. He remembers hearing a few voices. Hushed whispers that sounded like Gwaine and Percival, firm orders from Leon. He thinks he even remembers Gwen's soft and soothing voice lulling him back to sleep.

His eyes suddenly shot open as he starred at a once familiar view; the ceiling of the dungeon. He quickly sat up only to collapse back on the floor as he discovered that his body felt like lead. He was exhausted, and his head spinning. He lay back down on the straw bed and once again slipped into a restless sleep.

The next time he regained consciousness he could see the light of a candle dancing on his cell wall. Merlin tried to sit up slowly, he felt incredibly weak and sick. His head was buzzing and his body felt sore everywhere as he tried to gently move his tense muscles. As he leaned against the back wall and tried to seat himself he felt a weight on his forearms. Merlin examined his arms and froze in shock.

Cold Iron.

The manacles felt cool against his skin and sent a chill up his spine immediately followed by panic. Suddenly his head start pounding as visions of the battles, blood and Gaius filled his mind. He crawled to the corner of the cell and started retching. He choked and heaved with tears in his eyes as only bile left his body.

"You okay in there?" asked one of the guards.

Merlin didn't pay them any attention as the guards wearily approach with their swords ready. He didn't hear the doors open and the guards approach him. He was still in the corner only he was no longer expelling bile but acid. He could feel it burn his throat as he finally stopped gagging and collapsed away from the corner.

Merlin lay on his back breathing heavily, as he repeated helplessly over and over. "Gaius ...where is Gaius?"

The Guard frowned and stared at the pathetic man in front of him, and with a loud and firm voice he ordered the man next to him. "Send word to the King; the Traitor is awake"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had just finished having a nice warm bath and was starting on an early breakfast. He had returned from Nemeth late last night, he had been away for nearly two weeks. After rescuing King Rodor and a few days of negotiations they made haste towards Camelot. He hears the canopy around the bed rustle and watched as an exhausted Guinevere appeared. He felt a pang of guilt as he realized she looked overworked and more strained than the last time he saw her.

She brightened up as started walking toward him. "Arthur, when did you get back?"

He stood up and waked quickly to meet Guinevere across the room. He held her close as he whispered "Only about 2 hours ago; I didn't want to wake you". He kissed her gently before he buried his nose into the crook of her neck as he deeply took in her comforting smell. All the hustle and confusion of the last few weeks has been hard on everyone and he hadn't made it any easier before his departure to Nemeth.

Guinevere settled and melted into his embrace as she turned her head and whispered softly into his ear. "Welcome back."

Guinevere joined him for an early meal. They chattered idly about inconsequential thing. They were trying to keep to lighter subjects this morning; King Rodor and Mithian's health, the weather during the journey. The intimate breakfast in the light morning air was interrupted by the guard at the door letting in the morning chill.

"Sire, sorry to interrupt you so early in the morning" The guard bowed as he entered the room. "I was told to send word immediately."

"What was the message Gareth?" Arthur asked impatiently. He was tired and sore and was looking forward to a few hours of rest after riding through the night.

Gareth gulped and took a deep breath. He didn't know Merlin any better than any other servant in the castle; which is to say he hardly noticed him at all. Nevertheless one did not need to be close to the King or the servant to know about the strong kinship shared between them. No one has mentioned his name within the Castle after the news first spread. The members of court and the servants for once held their tongue; fearing the King's reaction.

"My Lord he is awake"

Arthur frowned as he looked down at his plate. Appetite lost; he excused himself from the table.

"Thank you Gareth. If that is all" Guinevere quickly dismissed the guard and watched him bow and close the door taking with him their peaceful morning. She turned to see Arthur looking out his window where dawn was struggling to break through the twilight. She moved softly across the room until she was next to Arthur and placed a hand on his back.

Arthur looked more tense than when he had a few hours ago, after days on horseback. He was brooding. Guinevere sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder. Any attempt to speak about Merlin with Arthur before he left for Nemeth had been disastrous.

Despite protest from the counsel Arthur had left with envoy to Nemeth while Guinevere had stayed in Camelot to oversee the repairs of the Castle and to help the people rebuild. No one liked the idea of the young King running off to another Kingdom while Camelot was still vulnerable and only beginning to recover from the aftermath of the fierce attack. Guinevere hadn't liked it either but she understood.

After she first found out about Morgana she began going through all their conversation looking for every sign or lie that she might find. She began to doubt every facet of their relationship struggling to separate the genuine from the deception. The betrayal had left her questioning her judgment and her place in Camelot without a Mistress.

It had been too much for Arthur to stay in Camelot after everything that had happened. He foolishly thought time away would help as everything in Camelot had reminded Arthur of Gaius and Merlin's presence but outside of Camelot everything just made him more aware of Merlin's absence. So he left everything to Guinevere and went to Nemeth hoping he would return with answers.

Suddenly Guinevere spoke "Nobody knew" she whispered sadly letting those words hang in the air.

Arthur suddenly stiffened as he quickly turned to look over at his shoulder.

"_What?"_It came out sounding weak almost defeated

Guinevere lifted her head off his shoulder as stepped away and she turned to face him. She squeezed his hand tightly and looking at him directly in the eyes as she repeated with a quiver in her "He never told anyone, All these years he never told anyone Arthur."

"What makes you say that?"

"You remember how it was after news broke. People were panicking and turning on each other. They were reporting neighbours and friends for mildly suspicious behaviour. I asked Elyan and Percival to become part of the committee investigating the claims. I asked them to keep an ear out among the villagers and find out about Merlin" Guinevere paused.

Gwaine had refused to play any part in it and she understood why. It looked as if she was trying to implicate Merlin. Though no information regarding Merlin would be disclosed to anyone but herself she knew she had lost Gwaine's favour.

Even Arthur looked a bit alarmed by what she had done, but she had to know and her suspicions had been confirmed. "Even among all the rumors and accusations flying around not one person has had anything to say about Merlin. He had no allies, no associates, and no confidantes. We can't find anyone that knew or even suspected. We think the only one who knew was Gaius."

Arthur's stomach dropped. He didn't know if he was glad that he wasn't the only one completely taken in by Merlin's facade or crushed that Merlin had gone through all these years harbouring this secret alone.

"I just don't understand what to do" he whispered softly. Arthur walked towards the bed pulling Guinevere along. He was so exhausted and drained from the events of the past few weeks he seated himself almost lifelessly on the bed; still holding onto Guinevere's hand as she sat beside him. His mind was cloudy filled with thousands of thoughts but at the same time unable to latch on to any. He was becoming more confused and conflicted as time went on.

After a long quiet moment Arthur spoke, before he realized it the words had left his mouth.

"Mithian has asked about him you know. Wondering what I was going to do"

Guinevere wasn't surprised. She knew about Mithian, they had met a few weeks after her wedding. She was quick witted, smart and kind. Guinevere and Mithian became quick friends. Guinevere also knew that she was quite close to both Arthur and Merlin.

"What did she have to say about it?" She asked quietly.

"That for people like Merlin, lying must have been the most painful thing in world-especially to those closest to him."

Those words felt even more damning to the royal couple.

Guinevere exhaled as she squeezed Arthur's hand one final time and got off the bed. She turned to him and pushed him back on the bed as she shifted the covers. "You just got back Arthur, you're tired. Rest now we can talk about this more after you've had a day's rest."

She tucked him in. The lack of protest once again confirming just how rattle he had been by all the events. Guinevere dropped a kiss on his forehead as his exhaustion finally won, and slowly let him drift into a restless sleep.

She got dressed with the help of a servant as she prepared herself for the day ahead. She began to walk towards the dungeons while trying to calm her nerves. She doesn't know why this was happening or what to do but she did know the only person who could have properly explained and counselled her on this situation is dead.


	5. Chapter 5

The castle was just beginning to wake, as the servants started to get ready for the day ahead. The dawn still hadn't reached the courtyard as Guinevere walked under the cover of bluish hues of twilight. The air was still chilly and the smell of dew overpowering. Her guards followed her as she walked down the steps leading to the Dungeon. Their footsteps echoed through the silent chamber. She reached the final step continued to walk down a darkened corridor lit by the occasional torch. She nodded as the prison guards quickly stood up to bow and continued on. They quietly walked past the other cells which contained the many sleeping prisoners. The dungeons were full to the brim. The rise in the accusations of sorcery had led to more arrests and left many people languishing in the dungeons. It was a long but necessary process to ensure that each citizen was given a fair trial.

The air was becoming cooler and staler as she continued on. She left like she was entering a tomb; untouched and beyond the reach of light. They kept walking going deeper and deeper underground through maze of tunnels for a few more minutes. It truly was an elaborate labyrinth with many different hallways leading to dead ends, and traps. Arthur had explained that the tunnels were etched in runes that would drain sorcerers within its vicinity of their powers. This portion of the dungeons has not been used since the time of the purge. Only the most powerful warlocks and sorcerers were taken here. Even Merlin who knew the castle better than those born here did not know of its existence. Gwen and the guard kept walking until they turned the final corner and reached the last hallway. Arthur took many measures when it came to Merlin's imprisonment. Arthur had handpicked the knights who would guard Merlin himself. He had chosen either veteran and or promising new Knights from far off kingdoms. Merlin had become a close friend to many of the Knights.

Merlin had been locked in the largest cell provided for sorcerers of his caliber. After the display of immense power during the battle there was no choice. Many of the near-by kingdoms were scared and began to call into question Camelot's ability to keep such a threat restrained. The other kingdoms were becoming wary while, Camelot's council itself was split by the situation. Some demanded a quick execution while others a prolonged torture to gain information. There was a small but growing belief within the council that Merlin has been the mastermind behind many of the magical attacks and string of betrayals that has plagued Camelot in recent years. They claimed he had planted and corrupted the members in court to do his bidding.

Arthur had a duty to sit through and listen to every theory, suggestion and implications. He had to consider all the possibilities regarding the situation and examine them thoroughly for ensure the safety of Camelot. Arthur sat there and listened to the accusations with a blank expression, he was the picture of a perfect King. He was attentive, questioning and never dismissive of ideas despite his views, but only she could see his fist white knuckle grip on top of his knee underneath the table. When she inconspicuously placed her hand on top of his fist she soon found her fingers entwined and hand covered by a sweaty palm. This continued as he maintained his composure and after he's heard all he needed. He began refuted the council, refusing to execute an unconscious man or condone any form of torture. He also tried to reason with some of the council men about some of the allegations against arguments continued on for hours until it was finally decided a fragile agreement. The council had demanded and eventually the strongest cold-iron in Camelot was brought to the council chambers.

Arthur looked at the cold-iron presented before him and slowly picked it up; he tested the weight of it in his hands and ran his fingers over the inside of the manacles. The council thought he was simply examining it but Guinevere knew that he was imagining it around Merlin's skinny arms. Despite his cool facade Gwen knew ordering for Merlin to be chained in cold-iron had been unbearable for Arthur.

That night Arthur lies awake in bed late into night, unable to sleep. It was slowly becoming a habit; he made a passing remark to the still awake Guinevere about the manacle weighing more than Merlin himself.

Even in the face of all these intensive measures Guinevere could still see the kindness they held. Arthur had chosen among his more gracious knights to guard over Merlin, given Merlin the largest cell and had ordered a Physician to check on Merlin and report to him every night.

She reached a solid metal door with a small rectangular window at top closed shut. She opened the small door and peaked in to see a limp body slumped against the wall. Merlin had lost lots of weight, he looked very small and frail his pale skin illuminated by the light from the window looking almost grey the large dark room.

She clutched her hand to her heart painfully as she suddenly remembered the beautiful boy she met at the stocks in the Lower Town. The bright smile and cheery disposition while being pelted by rotten fruits. It has only about seven years since that day but looking back it felt like another world, a jarring contrast to her own; populated by people she thinks now only exist in her memories.

Once she opened the door there was no way hope of life returning to as it once was. She firmed her resolve and opened the door and was quickly struck by the overwhelming stench vomit.

Gwen faltered for a moment before she quickly gained composure. She turned to Gareth and in a firm voice began to giving out orders. "Gareth send for some maids to clean up this mess and the physician immediately". Gareth disappeared as she turned to Bors and Pellinor "Move him to next cell be carefully, we don't want to wake him"

She stood back as Bors and Pellinor gently carried Merlin into the next cell. It was the most secure cell they had in the kingdom. The door was a cast iron door with runes coving the entire surface. There walls within the cell were also etched with similar runes these looked more complex. It was a dark room with no windows or any source of light. Gwen had one of the guards standing by bring in a lit torch. They lay him on the bed that was provided, as they were still settling him on the bed a Physician came in.

As the guards moved aside and made way for the Physician she asked Pellinor to send for some clean change of clothes, a bowl of water and cloths.

The physician named Helen was a middle aged woman with more white hair than black, her tan face was scrunched revealing more wrinkles and she turned Merlin over to his side. Her tan hands worked quickly to check over Merlin opening his eyes and mouth. "He seems to have come out of the coma and just sleeping your Majesty. He is severely dehydrated and malnourished." She tried to take off his shirt but the shackles stopped her. "The cold-iron is also making him feel weaker and slowing his recovery"

The maids came in with all the items and a pitcher of water. Gwen helped the maids wash off and change Merlin's clothes. Gwen was glad none of the maids or the Physician tried to stop her as they finally seem to realize there was no stopping the Queen if she wished to help or provide her services. If only the Council men were as easy to defer to her in matters of state.

When they finished up Gwen dismissed the maids as she turned to Helen. "Thank you again for all your help; I honestly don't know how we would have survived without you"

"It is I who should be thanking you Your Majesty, for giving me this opportunity" Helen was a slave from Nemeth whose owners had come to Camelot for refuge. Her owners had died perished during the attack. The aftermath of the invasion saw many wounded and a lack of skilled physician so instead of fleeing she had stayed to offer her skills to any who needed it.

Gwen smiled. She had liked her from the moment they started working together in the makeshift hospital. She was quick, efficient, gentle, and stern when needed. Helen had been telling her the plan to start Merlin on small amounts of food and water when suddenly soft groaning filled the air.

"Gwen..." A quiet voice whispered. Gwen rushed to Merlin's side and forced him to lie back.

"Merlin you have to lie back you're still weak." Gwen's hand found Merlin's as she tried to steady him and keep him from falling off the bed. She could feel Merlin squeeze her hand weakly as he suddenly spoke causing her to freeze at his words.

"Gwen, he's dead isn't he? Gaius, he's dead" his voice choked as he turned his head to the side to look at her, his eyes began to shine with tears.

Gwen barely heard Helen excusing herself and forcing the remaining guards outside the room as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Merlin he's dead" Gwen voice and composure broke as the words left her mouth. It was as if a floodgate had been opened and all the fear, loss and confusion of the past few weeks had returned at once. Her eyes closed trying to keep her tears at bay as they began to run down her cheek. She knelt down next to the bed and ran his other hand through his hair trying to comfort him. She could only hear loud sobbing as she brought her face closer to his. She could feel his short fast breaths and the wetness of his tears streaming down uncontrollably on her cheek as she tried to hug him close despite the awkward angle while whispering comforting words in his ear.

Gwen realized this was the first time she had broken down and cried so openly since the start of all this. She had spent so long trying to stay strong for Arthur and Camelot she had forgotten to grieve herself. After a while she realized she wasn't just mourning for Gaius, she was grieving for Merlin who'd just lost his only confidante in Camelot, she was grieving for their friendship, their blissful days together that have now come to an end. She was grieving for their lost future; she was grieving for Arthur and Merlin. Their bond close and strong has now become a tense wire strangling the life out of each other.

Gwen doesn't know how long she stayed in that position but she stayed until her arms became sore, her tears dried and Merlin's loud erratic breathing has reached a quieter and stable rhythm. The fire continued to dance in the still room; it was the only light in the room. She pulled back to see Merlin's face a mess of snot and tears his eyes blood shot. He looked exhausted but the most worrying of all he looked empty. All that seemed to remain of Merlin vacant vessel staring off into nothing. It was starting to become a familiar site around her.

Gwen quickly found pitcher of water she requested and got to work. She quickly cleaned herself knowing she probably looked no better and started to clean off Merlin's face. She took his head in his lap and quietly dipped the cloth in the water and gently started to wipe his cheek.

The cold cloth jolted Merlin as he turned his face to focus on Gwen. Gwen began to speak softly in hushed tones "I know you don't want to hear this but you need to hear it" her left hand was still running through his hair while trying to keep his head steady "He died painlessly, your magic it had healed him. It healed his wound and sooth his final aches but he was an old man who'd lived a long and helped many others live a longer one. There was nothing more you could have done Merlin" She paused to dip and scrunched the cloth and returned starting to wipe the forehead. "Gaius received a proper burial, everyone was there; the courtier's, villagers even the people of the Lower Town. He was well loved and it was a great loss for everyone"

It has been the truth Gaius was greatly respected and missed. Gaius was very dear to too many villagers and courtiers for anyone to mention his discretion with regards to Merlin. There had been some hushed whispers questioning as to whether Gaius had known about Merlin abilities or not but nothing more.

Gwen paused for a moment unsure whether to say the next words "Especially for you and Arthur."

Merlin tensed at the name.

"He waited as long as he could to hold the funeral, he thought it would be unfair but you didn't wake up Merlin no matter what we tried. We tried to hold off but eventually ..." she trailed off and slightly cringed as she said "it became necessary, the people wanted their chance to say farewell and the council practically demanded it."

It had been a hard time for everyone all around. Guinevere could see Arthur was trying to repair and rebuild a country when he himself was falling apart. Gaius's death had been hard on everyone. Arthur was livid for the first two weeks snapping at everyone. His anger knew no bounds as he was mourning both a death of a friend and the betrayal of another. Gwen could see he was becoming short tempered and unable to see clearly; his judgement impaired. So Gwen suggested Arthur go clear his head, and so he left a week after they had finished burying their dead.

While Gwen had hoped he would come back more clear-minded it seemed he had just come back exhausted. Letting all his angry burn him out leaving him a hollow charred remain.

Gwen finished cleaning Merlin's face when she noticed his dry cracked lips. She gently lowered his head back onto bed while she fetched a glass of water. She helped Merlin sit up against the wall while she tried to help him drink small amounts of water. Merlin just kept spitting it out until finally he was able to swallow a bit of the water. Exhausted by the whole ordeal she helped him lie down and as he once again went back to sleep.

She stepped out cell and quietly closed the door behind her; she turned and was surprised to see Elyan among the guards outside the door. He saw her tear stained face and said nothing he only raised a questioning eyebrow while he placed a hand on her cheek. She managed to smile weakly as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Helen must have sent him to down to comfort accompany Gwen back to the castle knowing Gwen would need support after her private moment with Merlin. The guard that had lead Elyan to the cell accompanied them both back out of the maze, parting at the entrance to the Dungeon with a bow.

Elyan and Gwen walked silently walked across the courtyard together towards the Citadel which was now shining in the morning light. She had regained composure and quickly began to her duties.

"The Envoy returned late last night what was their report?"asked Gwen as they walked towards her chambers.

Elyan quickly began to deliver his report "Many of Odin's men still within Nemeth had fled when they heard what happened. They tracked down where they were they held King Rodor and Princess Mithian captured there were about 50 soldiers there but they were no match for our knights. They're saying Arthur could have probably taken all of them on himself with the way he was fighting. They hadn't seen him fight so recklessly and without abandon in a very long time."

Gwen sighed. "How many dead and injured? "

"No deaths but about 30 injured. They said the earth suddenly started to shake underneath their feet during battle." Elyan replied

"The ground started to shake?" she asked

"Yes the stones started to fall free and the roof collapsed thankfully our men got out in time and as did King Rodor and Princess Mithian but many of the others perished. As always the gods seem to favour Arthur in battle"

Gwen had her doubts but kept them to herself.

"Leon is staying there with about 100 of his men for another week to help with repairs and to ensure there are no stragglers left"

"I see." Gwen responded. They were staying to investigate the claims.

They reached the royal chambers and just before they parted ways Elyan grabbed her shoulder and spoke in a sincere voice "Gwen I know how hard all of this has been on you but I want you to know if you ever need someone to speak to never hesitate to come to me, I know thing between us might never how it once was but I have learnt to stop running away from my responsibilities Gwen. I am here for you now and I am never leaving again. I have no greater responsibility then you, Arthur or Camelot"

"I know that now Elyan, to be quite honest I am not sure how I would have gotten through this past month without you. Thank you" They again hugged before they parted ways.

Arthur looked up from the parchment on his desk to see Guinevere entered their room looking harried and exhausted even though the day had just started. He watched as she walked across the room straight to the bowl of water. He saw her eyes were puffy, she'd been crying. He walked over to her slowly and leaned against the bed post as she cleaned up.

"You need to be careful how much time you spend in the Dungeons Guinevere."

"Just because you are not willing to face your problems Arthur doesn't mean it will go away"

Arthur felt like he had been smacked and Guinevere quickly regretted her words.

"I am sorry that was uncalled for"

"No it wasn't. I have been a coward. I ran away and let everything fall to you. It was unfair to you and to Merlin."

She smiled slightly as she went sank into to Arthur's arms. He was whispering words of apology into her ear. She just continued to hold him for a very long time until she got herself together. It was hardly noon and she was already exhausted and ready for the day to end.


	6. Chapter 6

The attack from Odin's kingdom had been expected. They had received word a month before the attack that Odin had captured Nemeth. Many of its citizens came to Camelot seeking refuge and brought with tales of the atrocities brought upon by Odin and his rule. King Rodor and Princess Mithian held prisoner in their own castle. In spite of the preparations the battle had been fierce and they had made it inside the castle. After parting with Merlin, Arthur fought his way through to the Citadel he made a bee line towards its stairs cutting down Odin's men as he went. He suddenly found his sword locked with his opponent, while he forced his weight forward onto his sword he could see another figure running up behind him his sword raise. Gwaine suddenly appear behind Arthur and blocked the attack while Arthur turned his full focus towards his opponent as their swords unlocked with a loud metal screech and his opponent stepped back. He and Gwaine were now back to back surrounded by four figures.

"Always are such a damsel in distress Princess" Gwaine teased as he sized up the figures.

Arthur snarled a reply keeping his eyes forward and his sword ready "I'll remember that the next time you're in trouble Gwaine."

"You mean like now?" Gwaine asked as the enemies started to circle around them.

"If you're calling this trouble, you must be going soft" Arthur commented as Percival emerge behind one of the figures. "When this is over extra training for you in the morning" They all attacked at once as Arthur and Gwaine quickly charged forward as Percival attacked the figures from behind. They made short work of the soldiers and continued on towards the Citadel running up the stairs. Gwaine panted as he ran beside Arthur he was suddenly stopped as a soldier appeared from the left hallway. Gwaine quickly disarmed him but the soldier managed to get a punch in before Gwaine knocked out with a punch in return. Gwaine spit out some blood before he flipped his hair turning to face Arthur who was just finishing off his opponent. "Forget extra training, after this is over I am celebrating on your tab."

"Camelot's treasury would not be able to foot that tab." Percival chimed from down the hall it was littered with bodies; he had cleared a path.

Arthur huffed a laugh "I couldn't have said it better myself, we need to hurry if they empty the treasury there won't be enough for even Merlin to get sloshed."

Arthur began to running towards the council chambers flanked by Percival and Gwaine on either side. They reached the door of the council chambers the door had been locked as expected. They all decided to rush the door only to be thrown back violently; the door was sealed with magic. Merlin had been right here was a sorcerer in the midst of the invasion. Merlin had been spouting off random babble about the signs of sorcery and there being a presence of magic in the air trying to get Arthur to listen to no avail. Arthur kicked the door in frustration he could hear Gwaine cursing behind him.

Arthur looked down at his sword and got an idea. He moved almost instinctively and used his sword to follow the line where both doors met from the middle right down to the bottom to the floor. The doors swung open and Arthur didn't give it a spare thought as he rushed towards Odin. Odin's guards immediately appeared before him but Gwaine and Percival quickly rushed forward and engaged them in battle leaving Odin to Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon I've waited years for this moment to finally bring you to justice" Odin spoke as he drew his sword.

"My father's life it wasn't enough?!"

"No. Not for my son"

"Then let us finish this here Odin once and for all let the justice finally be settled."

Odin lunged at Arthur forcing Arthur to evade. Their swords met and both used their weight trying to jostle the other. Their swords finally disengaged with a metal screech as they both pulled back. Arthur rushed forward and attacked. His every blow blocked as he pushed Odin back further and further until he was pinned against the table. Arthur used his weight to forced Odin onto the table. He quickly disarmed him but suddenly he felt a kick to gut forcing Arthur back as Odin rolled off the table. He landed on his feet and in the moment that he looked around and grabbed the sword from the ground and quickly stood up. Odin rushed towards Arthur before he had a chance to recover. Arthur saw the attack coming and quickly stepped aside and watched Odin rush past him moving too fast to stop. Arthur quickly turned around as Odin turned sharply to thrust his sword towards Arthur. Arthur forced himself to ignore the pain as he pushed forward to block the attack. Odin's awkward angle and weak stance made it easy for Arthur to move his foot behind Odin's and push his weight forward causing Odin to fall forward. Odin rolled to see Arthur Pendragon standing above him a sword to his neck.

"Well go on then let's finish this and be done with it."

Odin looked like an old man as he panting and writhing on the floor after that simple fight. For a brief moment he was reminded of Uther or any other father just looking for justice for his son. Anyone could see this wasn't justice.

"This won't be finished when if I kill you here Odin. Your men will look for revenge and our kingdoms will continue to fight. How long will this continue on? You have a choice to end this now Odin" Arthur said as he reached out his hand for Odin. "We can prevent perhaps hundreds of lives lost. No more sons and fathers would have to die senselessly because of us. We've both lost much at the others hands Odin let's not lose more"

Odin looked like he was considering the offer before he replied

"There is no other way Pendragon this is the way must be."

" Odin I am giving you your life in return you restore the throne to Nemeth and our Kingdoms can be united by a binding agreement; a truce" Odin looked around hesitantly to see his soldiers already defeated and seemed like he's made his choice.

"Take the deal Odin so that there can finally be peace between our Kingdoms" Arthur encouraged.

Odin finally looked like he'd conceded as he started to move his and finally took Arthur's hand using it to help him up. Half way up suddenly Odin's eyes flashed yellow and loud crack echoed through the chamber as his neck abruptly twisted sharply to the left breaking it. Arthur watched horrified Odin's body crumbled before him and the life left his eyes and his nose began to bleed.

"He's dead" Arthur announced unnecessarily still in shock. Odin's hand still warm as Arthur placed it on the ground.

Suddenly he could hear Merlin in his head screaming and crying "Merlin" he yelled before he took off not understanding where the noise was coming from but his feet already moving on their own.

Arthur moved away instinctively as the yellow light encased both Gaius and Merlin and suddenly it quickly shot outward he raised his arms to cover his eyes. After the light faded he watched Merlin collapse before his eyes and Gaius draws his last breath. Guinevere, Gwaine and Percival ran past him towards Gaius and Merlin. The courtyard was dead silence while Arthur looked around stunned as the smoke and rubble settled Arthur could clearly see a third of the people in courtyard were gone; Odin's army had vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

The council session began with an announcement from Lord Avalloc "Cornwall is without a King. Odin's only son is dead there are no heirs to the throne, now is the time to strike."

"The Kingdom has lost most of its men. Do you want us to march and conquer a land with only women and children? "Arthur questioned.

"It's about a show of power Sire. Show the other Kingdoms you intend to claim what's rightfully yours" Lord Ector argued.

"Rightfully, mine?"

"You've defeated their King Sire. You have legitimate claims to their land." Geoffrey explained.

Guinevere spoke with a gentle but firm voice "They must already be struggling to recover as it is. Our men can't fight against defenceless citizens, especially women and children. It would be a show of cowardice more than power"

There was slight rumbling that grew even louder among the older council men seated at the far end of the table. Arthur silenced them with a look. The older men in the council still believed that the Queen's position in the Council as simply a formality especially about matter such as politics and war.

"It might be a land of women and children now Sire but the women will become lonely. The children could one day grow to serve Camelot and the ports there would be invaluable for trade with the main land." Lord Gale argued.

Arthur knew those were valid arguments but that didn't change anything.

"Were we to lead an attack, it would be through Deorham. If Alined is to be believed, Deorham is already torn apart by Odin making way for his campaign to Nemeth. "

"More reason Sire. Two birds with one stone. Attack them both while they are vulnerable" Lord Aron exclaimed almost jumping from his seat in excitement.

Arthur sighed in frustration and continued "You want us to conquer two kingdoms while we're still recovering from an invasion ourselves. You want me to gather up my men and attack two kingdoms one of which we are currently have a treaty with?"

"You must strike the iron while it's hot sire. You're father wouldn't have hesitated" Avalloc countered. His eyes were dancing with greed.

"There is striking the iron while it's hot and there's jumping into a vat of hot oil. " Arthur reasoned "Alined's Kingdom isn't in shambles it's swimming in gold. Alined provided Odin with everything they needed for the attack. They supplied the armor, granted Odin's men passage to Nemeth and bought them time and the element of surprise by sending no word to Nemeth until it's was too late."

"Rodor's men found proof to attest, trailing from Cornwall to Camelot. The make of their armour, shipments of a large quantity of steel in and out of Deorham, the testimonies of the villagers straddling the borders of Nemeth and Deorham. I was shown all the evidence and our men confirmed this infomation with their own investigations. This was attack lead by Alined as much as it was Odin."

The statement caused a commotion in council room with loud yelling and a flurry of question from all directions. "Without any declaration?", "what will it mean for the treaty"

"Does the treaty still hold?", "Do the other kingdoms know?", "Were the other kingdoms involved?"

"The treaty still holds" Arthur announced in a loud firm voice that caused the entire council to pause for moment before they cried out in protest.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Arthur continued on as if he hadn't noticed "No one other than King Rodor's men or now us are privy this information."

The council continued on with a new found enthusiasm.

Lord Balin was absolutely gleeful as he announced "A joint attack together with Nemeth would be the most effective"

"Alined would not be not expecting it would be brilliant" Lord Hywel added.

Arthur quickly dismissed the notion. "NO it wouldn't. It would be suicidal at this point. Alined's Kingdom is stronger than ever. Camelot and Nemeth have lost too many and are in no position for a war. Alined plans to seize control of Odin's land and we will not go against him."

It seems as if all the air had left room as the council sat there in shock.

"Rodor and I've come to an agreement. He will have his men observe the situation closely and keep me posted regularly. We have also chosen not to spread word about his discretions. The treaty still stands." Arthur announced "at least for now"

Once again the council was in uproar. "So that Alined's Kingdom can grow richer? more powerful?" Lord Hywel asked as his voice rose in anger.

"Cornwall is already on the brink of civil war. Alined's actions will either help control Cornwall or crumble with it. Starting a war would only exhaust our resources and would bring more instability to all the Kingdoms." Arthur explained. He continued to speak over the words of protest. "If any word of Alined's actions slips from this room the act shall be considered treason. This topic has been closed Camelot will not engage war against Alined at this time."

There were a few grumblings after Arthur's declaration but the council finally settled and moved onto the next topic.

Geoffrey rose and announced. "The council wishes to discuss the fate of the sorcerer now that he is awake Sire."

Guinevere had not said what she and Merlin had discussed but between her state after her visit and Helen's suggestion that Merlin not be allowed visitor for another two weeks due to his fragile emotional and physical state. It was safe to assume what the topic of conversation was. Arthur couldn't imagine Merlin taking the new of Gaius's death well, Gaius was like a father to him. Arthur ignored a pang of guilt, as he remembered seeing Merlin's face the morning after his father's death. He'd waited right out the door the entire night with tears in his eyes not for the dead king but for Arthur. Here he was repaying him by keeping Merlin imprisoned, chained and alone.

"He may be awake but he's still weak and physically unfit. Helen has barred any visitors for two weeks to give him time to recover." Guinevere announced. The council grumbled.

"Sire this cannot continue any longer. He must be dealt with immediately preferably when he is incapacitated. The other kingdoms are getting quite restless; we've been flooded by letters stating their concern over his presence in our dungeons. They're beginning to question our ability to restrain the threat. We've been getting more and more letters everyday offering to terminate or harbor the prisoner in their facilities" Aron argued

"Well thank them for their concern and assure them their fears are unfounded." Arthur uttered the words with frustration. "I also don't want to hear anymore talk of torturing or killing a disabled man sorcerer or not"

"Sire he is not just any sorcerer he is one of, if not the most powerful warlock we've ever seen. The fears of the other kingdoms are understandable. Many believe it must be his presence here that attracted all the magical trials that Camelot has faced these past few years."

"We were plagued by magic before Merlin came along." Ector pointed out.

"That is true" Geoffrey acknowledged and went on to clarify "but the number of attacks the past few years especially compared to nearby kingdoms, the difference is staggering."

"We don't know if Merlin has knowingly been attracting all this activity. We don't even know if or when he started to practice magic" Guinevere contended.

Lord Kay finally spoke with a curious but respectful expression. "May I ask why you said 'if'?, Your Majesty,"

"Morgana "Guinevere began. The name quickly hushed the entire room. "Morgana had dreams, visions her magic began to act before she herself was truly aware of it. Her magic did not develop and occur until she was a young woman. Perhaps, it's the same with Merlin. "

"Maybe the more powerful the magic or the sorcerer the later the magic develops?" Aron 's question sent another wave of mummers throughout the council.

"I could search through Gaius's books for some answers" Geoffrey suggested "Unfortunately, most of Gaius's books were written in ancient scripts and forgotten tongues. Gaius studied them for years, his wealth of knowledge was unmatched by any in this kingdom."

"You're right Geoffrey but sadly we longer have any access to this information." Arthur paused as it dawned on him what needs to be done; the absurdity of his suggestion "we don't have enough information or knowledge about magic to be making such claims. We can't decide the faith of a man on baseless accusations and coincidences. The courts of Camelot are renowned being fair even to a sorcerer."

"What do you suggest Your Majesty?" Kay asked as he looked at Arthur with a knowing look.

"We need a second opinion."

"The council isn't going to like this."

"If we did everything the council wanted Arthur we would at war constantly and I probably wouldn't be allowed to enter the room, much less speak at the sessions."

"They're also old men past soldiers, who can only remember the glory and riches battle and none of its suffering. I don't understand how they could so easily forget its horrors" Arthur wondered how old he would be before his past stopped haunting his dreams and robbing his sleep.

"They're men who think they've done their time and now hope to reap their rewards and riches. Let's not forget how disappointed they were that I came with no dowry or any advantages connections"

Arthur smiled as he got up to kiss Guinevere "They're fools, who cannot recognize what an intelligent and caring Queen Camelot has been fortunate enough to be graced with."

They pulled back and shared a smile before he returned to his desk. He continued writing his letter and suddenly stopped, dropping his quill to hold his head in his hands and he rubbed is head in frustration. His head aches have become a constant presence the past few weeks.

"Everything I am doing goes against everything my father has done. "

"Your father wasn't always right. We all suffered at his hands." Arthur froze as images of Guinevere's father, Gaius and countless others sped through his mind. Many were burnt with no proof and some were killed for trivial reasons like giving a sorcerer a bed for the night. His father's justice had been swift and decisive.

"I am trying to give him a fair trial. It's the best thing I can do for him."

"You're the King, Arthur. This isn't your only choice."

Arthur leaned back on his chair with his eyes closed as Guinevere came up behind him and started to gently massage his temples. "I can't keep letting this drag on."

"You're right but regardless of how many opinions you listen to or however many theories you hear. No matter what the outcome of the trial is, you can't pass any fair judgement without speaking to him at least once. "

Arthur who had been slumped on the chair straightened up and turned to Guinevere look at her with an intense stare. Wrinkles appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned.

"I can't talk to him Guinevere; I can barley look him in the eye. I don't know the man in that cell" His voice spiced with poorly constrained fury.

Guinevere froze for moment and her eyes softened as even Arthur looked surprised and confused by his sudden anger. He sighed and went back his letter and Guinevere ran a hand down smoothing his back as she looked over at the letter.

Arthur insisted on writing most of his own letters and speeches these days. It had been a shock even to Guinevere just how many of Arthur's written correspondences and speeches were written by Merlin. After Merlin's imprisonment the duty had gone rightfully to the letter and speech writers but after a few attempts Arthur had complained that no one of the written words sounded like Arthur.

She began to run her fingers through his hair hoping to calm him, and stepped away when she heard a knock at the door.

Arthur ordered the person to come in.

Elyan stepped forth and bowed to Arthur and Guinevere who simply shook her head teasingly in return.

"You asked for me Your Majesty "

"Elyan come in and close the door behind you" Arthur ordered as he pressed the royal seal to the letter.

Elyan did as he was told and came forward.

"Is something the matter, Sire?"

"This is to be delivered to the druid camp within Darkling woods immediately. It is an invitation to appear before the Royal Court of Camelot"

Elyan took the letter with the royal seal and looked up to warn Arthur.

"Sire, your decree that not all druids are magic users has ensured that the druids are no longer hunted within Camelot, but many of the them have friends or members of their own family who practice magic. The druids look upon Camelot as warily as we do the druids. They consider our truce fragile at best. It will difficult for them to see Camelot as kingdom which will welcome them with open arms." Elyan hesitated a moment before adding "There is ever chance that they might reject this invitation."

"Let them know we will be ready to accommodate their wishes and their safety would be priority. Any demands within reason shall be met." Guinevere answered.

"This is important meeting Elyan not only for us but for the druids as well. There is too much about sorcery and magic which we still don't know or understand. Their insight and knowledge are invaluable to us."

"If you don't mind me asking Sire. Why now?

" Without Gaius here to guide us it's becoming more and more clear we are more vulnerable to magical attacks than ever before. We don't condone magic but we can't ignore that we still live in a world surrounded by it. There is no doubt that magic corrupts Elyan the druids know that as well, they've seen it happen within their own people. We can't deny that there are forces which both are an enemy to the druids as well as Camelot. "

"We need to open a line of communication with them Elyan" stressed Guinevere.

Arthur stood up and turned to look out the window where he watched his people going about their day without any fear. It won't always be like this Arthur knew and strengthened his resolve before he turned towards Elyan "We cannot learn to live together peacefully unless we both develop an understanding about these forces and build a mutually beneficial relationship."

"We need to develop more than a passive truce; we need an alliance"

They watched him get ready to leave room when suddenly Arthur added one last request.

"Elyan it would also be best to approach this task with utmost discretion, we don't want to send the wrong impression to the neighbouring kingdoms, at least for now"

Elyan nodded with a knowing look before he closed the door behind him to leave for Darkling woods in the cover of the night.

Guinevere turned to Arthur and asked in a disquieted tone. "The druids choose to embrace magic despite its destructive nature while we choose to purge it from our lands. Do you really believe it will be possible for us to live together peacefully and ignore the others' contradictory practices? It's foolish to believe only their knowledge of magic will seep into to Camelot. It would be near impossible to keep their practices out"

"We have to" Arthur replied he dared not think what would happen if magic ever found its way into Camelot.

**Notes: **

Wow this story really did got away from me but I am happy we're finally getting into the plot. I've written a few chapters already and more just seem to be coming up. I think I might have to turn this into a series or a novel-length fic. I have so much about the Druids and Morgana and Gwaine mapped out and written already. If this is already getting quite tedious to read I can probably wrap this up into one long story or break it up into a series. Don't worry I still intend to finish it. I was wondering which format would you prefer? This story had a much slower start than I anticipated to set-up everything. Look forward to Gwaine next chapter. Please feel free to comment even if it's just to say hi

P.S

Apologises for any mistakes as I posted this at 4:30am in the morning after finishing up and editing this through the night due to random sleepless night.


End file.
